Kingdom Hearts: Reborn
by Drexbann15
Summary: A New Adventure Awaits! 80 years have passed since the war between light and darkness, but now the worlds are in danger from a new threat and a new generation of heroes must rise to defend them or be lost to oblivion. Travel to different worlds and meet new allies and villains as we question our very purpose as wielders of the Keyblade... *I don't own the cover image.*
1. Introduction

**Kingdom Hearts: Reborn**

Welcome to my own OC story based off the Kingdom Hearts series. Mind you, this idea isn't anything new, but the story itself will be a new experience for the characters involved and those who will be reading. This story takes place after the Xehanort Saga, and a new age of heroes will combat the great darkness!

The worlds are the same, but our characters will be different. Sora, Riku, Kairi, and everyone else have passed on or retired and new Keyblade Wielders will rise to fight!

****80 years have past since the last conflict with Master Xehanort, and for the most part, the worlds have been at peace. That is until a new group of powerful foes who they call themselves The Eclipse come together and threaten the worlds with the Heartless and Nobodies for unknown purposes.

Here, in Kiraboshi Village, the inhabitants of this peaceful mountain town will be rudely awakened by forces they cannot even imagine.

Join Tobias, Artina, and their friends as they will traverse the worlds and learn more about the legendary Keyblades they wield, the Guardians of the past, and the near impossible trials ahead. They will be forced to make hard choices and these decisions will be the ones that define them. No matter what the cost...


	2. A New Saga Begins

**Kingdom Hearts: Reborn**

**A New Saga Begins**

The quiet peaceful mountaintop has only just received its first snow of the year as the light powder covers the ground. There was the occasional bush or tree that begged for some sunshine, but it was just overcast in the late autumn months. So, the vegetation and few wildlife would go into hibernation very soon.

But other than nature itself, a man stood on the mountaintop watching over the spectacular sight like an eagle. This man was like any other ordinary man except he wore a scarlet-red trench coat which bore a black sun symbol on the front and the back of it. He also wore the mask of a raven which covered his entire face.

His gaze lowered down from the star-lit sky and it settled on a small village built into the mountainside which had terrace farming around it. It was nearing winter so the harvest had just ended; those residences were in for a very harsh winter...

"Kiraboshi Village..." He spoke in a deep voice. "Such a quiet little town..."

"Too quiet if you ask me."

The raven-masked man turned his attention to a woman who had appeared out of a dark corridor next to him. She was middle-aged and she had red eyes. She also had long blood-red hair that reached her waist. She wore the same coat as the masked man; however she herself wore no mask. Her face was wrought with suffering though, multiple scars and burns adorned her aged face.

"Agreed." The masked man nodded.

"We'll make our move tomorrow night." She retorted. "I won't have any excuses, Xavier."

"If that is what you desire..." Xavier responded. "But know this... if you use the Heartless then-!" But he was interrupted.

"Are you questioning my motives?!" The woman seemed offended as she raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"...No. My only intention is that you be mindful of the consequences from your actions." Xavier clarified.

"I don't need a lecture from you, especially when you wear that idiotic mask!" She stood firmly.

Xavier replied. "Seeing my true face is of no importance. I am curious as to why you take notice though, Agony..."

"I usually like to know what my subordinates look like." Agony stated. "I'm sure you can understand that."

"Yes I do." Xavier agreed. "So, if I am to stay a part of Eclipse then there needs to be a bridge of trust between us."

"Remove the mask then." Agony demanded.

"I've got a better idea. Why not leave everything to me here?" Xavier changed the subject.

"...I must say... you are stubborn." Agony finally let it go. "Fine, Kiraboshi is yours. Meet back at the compound when you're done."

Agony flipped her red hair in dismissal as she turned around and left via dark corridor, leaving Xavier alone on the mountaintop once more.

"I wonder... how much time is left...?" Xavier pondered.

* * *

"Tobias!"

"Huh?"

"Like hell you're sleeping in! Come on! We got work to do!"

Tobias had a really weird dream that he could barely remember. He climbed out of his bottom bunk and realized that Noah was about to throw his pillow at him from his top bunk.

"Psyche! I wouldn't waste my pillow on you."

Noah was 19 years old just like Tobi. He also had jet-black hair and blue eyes with a toned build and mostly average features. Oddly enough, he had slept in his jeans and long- sleeved black shirt. The only thing strange about him though was his sense of humor, as well as his laid back attitude.

"Who said I was sleeping in?" Tobias grinned. "You're the one who always comes in late anyway."

"Touché." Noah smirked as he hopped down. "But still, we better get ready and clock in before Artina bites our heads off."

"She'll bite your head off. I'm employee of the month, remember?" Tobias reminded.

During the growing season, Tobias and Noah would work on one of the farms, however since the local harvest was over, Artina would get them jobs as stock boys at the General Store. Had to pay the rent somehow, right?

"Yeah yeah, you don't have to rub it in, Mister Employee of the Month... which will soon be me!" Noah smiled.

"In your dreams." Tobi crossed his arms.

"Exactly! I was just dreaming of my picture on that wall last night." He joked.

Tobias chuckled. "Why don't you go on ahead? I need to get ready."

"Fine I'll just head straight to the store then. See ya in a bit buddy." He waved off as he left the bedroom for the front door.

Believe it or not, rent is less expensive when you have a roommate. So, with the little money they had, they got a cheap enough one-bedroom apartment and got bunk beds. It was humble place, but the two guys were happy with it.

Tobi then moved to the mirror and examined his appearance as he clothed himself. His brown hair almost had a bedhead look to it until he smoothed it over with his hand and spiked it up in the front. He then checked his dark brown eyes for any circles underneath and there weren't any. His farming days left him quite muscular as he put on his black cargo pants, long-sleeved brown shirt and his black vest. He quickly tied his brown shoes and headed out the door to work.

* * *

"Come on Noah, lift with your legs." Artina smirked.

"You think this is hilarious, don't ya?" Noah stated while struggling to pick up a heavy box.

"I wouldn't dream of taking pleasure in this." She grinned as she counted the money in the register.

It was a basic general store with five aisles which stocked the simplest of goods. Artina was a woman of 19 years, standing at about 5' 2'' with long blue hair, and deep green eyes. She was sporting black leggings, a white waist coat, and a dark green shirt. She has been working in her father's store for as long as she could remember.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Tobi excused himself as he walked into the store.

"It's fine. I'll cover for you." Artina smiled.

"Haha, typical. You'd never cover for me." Noah responded.

"That's because Tobi doesn't come in late to work every other day." She retorted.

"Enough arguing you guys, I'm not in the mood for it today." Tobi sighed.

"Yeah, Tobi had a hard time snoozing last night." Noah smirked. "...And I heard him talking in his sleep."

"Really? What did I say?" Tobi inquired.

"Like... something about swords and keys and... doors maybe? But my favorite," Noah then made a mock impression of a sleeping Tobi pleading. "...Artina... Artina..."

Tobi's eyes widened in embarrassment as both he and Artina blushed a deep red. "Whoa whoa whoa! I did not say that! You gotta believe, I don't even remember... it wasn't even like that!"

"Psych!" Noah laughed. "I got you! I got you good!"

"I hate it when you do that!" Tobi growled still trying to keep his cool.

"U-Uh...You guys know we have a town meeting, right?" Artina stated hastily trying to change the subject.

"...Yeah! With Elder Arlo, he wants to talk about the food distribution for the winter." Tobi recovered himself.

"I don't see why we have to call him 'Elder', he's not that old... Oh! You know, he said he wanted to meet me especially, before everyone else." Noah informed them.

"And what makes you so special?" Tobi inquired.

"Beats me." Noah shrugged his shoulders. "I'll tell you two all about it when we meet up later for ice cream. Bring Alysa with us too, Artina."

"Good idea Noah, she'll love it." Artina happily agreed.

"Your sister hanging out with us, or the ice cream?" Tobi asked.

"Both." She said simply.

"Let's use the meeting as an excuse to close up early then." Noah suggested.

"Two great ideas in a row, you're on a roll, Noah." Tobi joked.

"I pride myself most in these kinds of moments my dear Tobias." Noah played along.

"Alright, that's enough talking, let's get to work guys." Artina motioned them.

* * *

It was past dusk and Tobi was going to be late for the town meeting, he was running past Artina's house then the General Store, and finally he came to the tall traditional white church where they held all of the assemblies. But... something was wrong...

"The lights aren't on... and where is everybody?" Tobi looked around as he stopped at the intersection in front of the church.

Then to the brunette's surprise, all of the lights around him in the stores and houses went out in the blink of an eye, and he also noticed that there were some dark storm clouds accumulating in the sky. But, the incoming tempest did not obscure the moon which was now his only source of light.

Thunder then began to roar as the shadows themselves came to life and they manifested into... monsters! Creatures with yellow eyes and dark bodies, they fidgeted as they quickly surrounded Tobias in a circle formation, outnumbering him and cutting off any kind of escape...

"W-What are they?!" Tobi said in horrific tone, beginning to panic.

Suddenly, the church bell loudly rang out, clanging against the brass metal as it swung back and forth, back and forth...

And there standing on top of the steeple of the church bell... was man in a raven mask wearing a red coat with the black sun symbol...

Xavier bellowed to the entire darkened village. "Ask not for whom the bell tolls, it tolls for thee!"

* * *

**A/N- And that is my first attempt if an OC story. If you have any questions, I'll answer them when I can. Did you guys like it? Should I continue it? I got a pretty awesome idea for a plot here. I'm really getting into philosophy recently so I wanted this story to lead to moral conflicts and I'm sure you guys will love it. But nevertheless, please review! :)**


	3. The Seed of Hatred

**Reborn**

**The Seed of ****Hatred**

Xavier bellowed to the entire village. "Ask not for whom the bell tolls, it tolls for thee!"

Tobias only caught a glimpse of the masked man after the ninth and final chime of the bell went off and he was gone in an instant. But before Tobi could raise any questions as to who actually was the man, he had more pressing matters to deal with...

"St-Stay back!" Tobias attempted to stand his ground as the shadow creatures inched their way closer and closer towards the defenseless brunette.

But they pounced! The dark creatures jumped high into the air and reeled back their claws to strike. There was no escape... no hope of dodging or blocking... he had to fight back...

"No!" Tobi bellowed as a flash of light erupted in his hand and instinctively he spun around in a tornado-like attack as he recklessly but effectively struck down all of the hostile creatures that had meant to do him harm. They had faded back into darkness...

"What...? What is this?" Tobi examined the weapon that was now in his hand.

It looked like some sort of weird sword. But nothing like Tobias had ever seen before. This sword had a shaft that was textured with a dark brown color and had brass edges. The teeth were made of two pick-like points, with two hammer-like protrusions on the opposite side. The guard was an off-blue color, and it seemed to be crafted from two Omega insignias. The pommel was a dark blue cone, and it had a Keychain token on the end which was a reddish rock fragment with brass armor-like plating.

_Keyblade..._

_Keyblade..._

_Earthshaker..._

_Keyblade..._

"A Key... blade?" Tobi questioned as he raised it high into the air to get some moonlight on it. "Well whatever it is, I can kill those monsters with it. I better check on the Elder, Noah, and the others."

Tobi held his new sword with a new confidence and a new sense of power as he sped off and entered the church...

* * *

A 15-year-old girl with light blue hair and violet eyes, this fair-skinned girl could usually hold her own being alone. But something was seriously wrong here tonight. Alysa put on her simple blue summer dress and blue flat shoes.

"Artina!" Alysa called out as she cautiously traversed the dark hallway of her home looking for her big sister. "Where are you? The power went out!"

Suddenly within the darkness of her home, a pair of vicious yellow eyes revealed themselves through the floor of the hallway right in front of her. It locked onto its next target and lunged itself at the girl!

Alysa dived to the ground by instinct and actually dodged the shadow creature as it flew above her. She had to get out of the house before the monster could get her. So, she made a beeline for the front door. It was still pitch black in the home so she stumbled over a chair and a rug then she smashed her face into a wall.

"Ow..." She cried as she rubbed her nose. "Oh wait! Here's the door!"

Alysa turned the doorknob which would lead her to the front yard. She opened the door wondering if that monster was still chasing her. She didn't care as she found safety in the moonlight where she could see. She then noticed that the church bell was ringing but then after nine chimes, it stopped.

"It must be 9 o' clock. But seriously, what was that thing?" Alysa questioned as she got her bearings.

No one was around, not a soul to be seen. The other houses were completely devoid of light. The whole village must be without power. But before Alysa could draw anymore conclusions, she was horrified to see the dark creature staggering out of her front door!

"No! Get back! What are you?!" Alysa cried as she nervously took a step back from the Neoshadow.

The monster took notice of its next victim as it momentarily fidgeted and it lunged at the girl with its claws barred!

Alysa took the most defensive pose she could think of as she braced herself for the attack, but a flash of light appeared in front of her, a second had passed, and the monster was gone and another being took its place in front of her.

"Stay away from her! All of you!" Artina growled.

"Artina! You're okay!" Alysa smiled as she embraced her big sister for saving her life. "Huh? But how did you...? Oh!"

Alysa noticed the weapon in Artina's hand which looked like some weird foreign sword. Artina was wielding a weapon whose blade was thin and predominantly a dull, metallic blue color. There was also a teardrop-shaped gap in the base and near the tip of the blade's shaft. The head of the sword is roughly diamond-shaped, though the left corner of the diamond is absent and there is another, small, white diamond on the inner edge of the right corner. The teeth are formed by four blue spikes lining the outer edge of the head of the blade. The handle is smooth and black. The guard is angular, predominantly white, and does not fully connect to the shaft. There was a Keychain at the base which had links and a token made up of water droplets.

_Keyblade..._

_Keyblade..._

_Rainfell..._

_Keyblade..._

"Alysa, are you alright? Did those creatures hurt you?" Artina asked as she examined her sister for injuries.

"I'm fine. But what were those things? And what's going on with the village?" Alysa inquired as she and Artina finally noticed the incoming storm clouds rolling though the dark sky.

"I don't know what's happening, but the Elder and the others should all be at the church figuring out what to do. Let's get over there as quickly as possible." Artina protectively grasped her sister's hand as she led her down the street. "Come on!"

"Right!" She nodded and followed.

* * *

Tobi had burst through the front doors of the traditional style church and found himself in the main hall of the building. He made his way to the middle of the huge chapel as he took note that the pews on either side of him had been cleared away, swept and thrown to the sidewalls smashed to pieces, by some sort of powerful force. It was a huge sanctum now, big enough to hear your own voice echo, but the more worrisome part was that the church was also completely empty...

"This is bad... This is really bad..." Tobi realized the potential fate the other villagers may have met. "Elder Arlo? Noah? Is anyone here?!"

"Tobi! Is that you?!"

Tobi instantly recognized that voice. "Noah!"

Noah had revealed himself hiding in one of the storage closets in the back of the room and he quickly caught up to his best friend and let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Glad you're okay, buddy! I thought those things got you." Noah wiped the sweat from his brow.

"They almost did but... never mind. Where is everybody? Weren't they here for the meeting?" Tobi questioned.

"Yeah... they were." Noah depressingly admitted as he examined the destroyed pews. "And they're all gone... all of them."

"Oh no... That can't be true! What about Elder Arlo, where is he?!" Tobi demanded.

"He's dead too." Noah confessed. "After everyone else was killed by those... by those monsters, he told me to hide in the storage closet to confront a man in a raven's mask."

"The mask of a raven? I just saw him outside on top of this church!" Tobi revealed.

"He was the one who killed our Elder! That masked man killed Arlo!" Noah cursed.

"You called?"

Tobi and Noah turned their attention to the podium at the back of the church. And there was said man who was responsible for all of this... The presence of the dark creatures, the demise of the villages, and the murder of their Elder...

"You!" Tobi growled as he pointed his sword at him. "How could you do this?!"

"Ah, a Keyblade! Very interesting indeed." Xavier commented. "It seems you have strength, but how you use it... is entirely up to you."

"What are talking about?!" Tobi yelled.

"Keyblade...?" Noah questioned as he examined Earthshaker for himself.

Xavier explained. "The sword which you carry is called a Keyblade, a weapon of great and special power. Used to combat the darkness and protect the light, most of the other Keyblade wielders have already died off, and only a handful remains among the many worlds."

"Many worlds? There's more than one world? Outside of our village?!" Tobias wanted to clarify.

"Yes... there's so much more to be discovered. So much work to do..." Xavier responded.

"Whatever birdbrain! You're going to pay for what you did here!" Noah declared. "Kiraboshi didn't deserve any of this!"

"...No, it did not. However... its sacrifice will not be in vain, rest assured, I will make certain of that." The masked man replied with a sort of sympathetic tone.

"Shut up! There's no reason in this world or any other world to slaughter a bunch of innocent families!" Tobias shouted as he got into his battle stance. "You and your monsters will taste my blade!"

"Tobi..." Noah tried reason with his friend. "We don't even know how strong this guy is!"

"I'd advise you listen to your friend. As you stand now, it would only be a waste of time fighting me here." Xavier retorted.

"...I don't care. I have to try!" Tobi proclaimed as he charged at the raven-masked man!

"Tobias! Don't!" Noah demanded.

"Have it your way..." Xavier sneered as he plucked a black feather from his mask.

"Take this!" Tobias screamed as he attempted to perform a downward slash from above.

"Foolish neophyte..." Xavier labeled as he threw the feather at Tobias.

The feather acted like a deadly shuriken as it travelled with a powerful force embedded within it. The feather made its mark and hit the shaft of Earthshaker, effectively knocking out it of Tobi's hand. Now unable to defend himself, Xavier then performed an acrobatic backflip, kicking Tobi in the chest in the process, and sending the brunette flying back to where Noah was, who was frozen in fear.

That kick had so much power in it; it actually knocked the wind out of Tobi and maybe cracked a rib or two. But then the man wasn't even trying was he?!

Tobi got back up and stood on his two feet as he was surprised to see that he could re-summon his Keyblade at will. This time he was prepared...

"Tobi... we have to run..." Noah begged. "Please... he's too strong for us. We have to find a place to escape!"

"Go then! I'll buy you as much time as you need!" Tobi insisted.

"No way, man! I don't even have a Keyblade, and there are still those monsters out there!" Noah reminded.

"Even if you slip away from me, the Heartless will always be drawn to your Keyblade." Xavier preached. "There is no escape, only strength of heart will save you now!"

"I guess we have no choice..." Tobi finally conceded. "Where do we go through?"

"Noah! Tobias!"

The two young friends turned their attention to the two girls standing in the doorway of the church. Artina and Alysa's expressions were mixed with fear and a touch of relief for finding mutual survivors.

"Artina! Stay back!" Tobi warned.

Then something happened...

Artina's Keyblade and Tobi's Keyblade both lit up simultaneously, and they acted of their own accord, firing a beam of light at one another...

Their beams collided, and they seemed to create a portal of light in the process, some sort of corridor which could be their only means of getting out of here!

Baffled, they all quickly realized that they were being sucked into the corridor of light which was acting like a vacuum!

"Hang on to me!" Artina ordered her sister as she and her were pulled into the portal.

"No. Not yet." Xavier growled as he extended his hand. "_Magnera_! Gather!"

The magnetic spell was aimed at Tobias and Noah... at the last second, Noah grew aware of the danger, and he hastily pushed his best friend into the portal...

"Go!" Noah barked just before he was being violently pulled towards Xavier...

"Noah! No!" Tobi tried clawing his way back out, but the corridor's power was too strong.

The last thing Tobias saw before the corridor closed off was Noah's chest being pulled onto a black scimitar sword wielded by the masked man...

"NOAH!" Then everything went white...

* * *

**A/N- ...At the cost of his own life, Noah made sure Tobias found safe passage with Artina and Alysa. Where will the survivors of Kiraboshi Village end up? What will they do next? And what paths will they choose? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Reborn!  
**

**P.S. If you know me, I always play KH OST's while reading stories. So I recommend doing that while you read this. Review Please :)**


	4. Welcome to Machine City

**Reborn**

**Welcome to Machine City**

The rumblings of generators and turbines, as well as the sounds of engines revving and working, are common to the ear. There is also the distinct sound of steam being released every few minutes.

Machine City was that, a machine. Most of the residences in this world were mechanics or engineers, but those that didn't make the cut usually stayed in the lowly slums and huddle in the back alleys of the metal metropolis.

It came to the point where corruption was regular within the companies that operated among the boilers, mills, and manufacturing firms. They only deemed it fit to make as much profit as possible.

But one small group of fighters who actually found safety in the lower parts of town, find themselves in a position that could possibly affect all the worlds...

Four people were walking down a damp and dark alley. One of them stood out in front as was the tallest one, most likely their leader. The three who followed him were definitely younger, but strangely enough the four of them still moved as a single unit.

The taller one inquired. "Where did you say it was, Kamden?"

"Just up ahead, Michael." Kamden replied.

The man known as Michael had dark blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. He looked like he was in his mid-20's, and he looked like a really decent fella. His outfit consisted of blue jeans, a flannel shirt and a unique necklace lay around his neck.

The younger man known as Kamden was most likely around 17 years old. He had special colored eyes which were blue, but they also had orange streaks through the irises. His hair was solid green which faded to blue into the bangs up front. There was also a noticeable scar which cut across his left cheek, and he wore a green short sleeved hoodie and matching green gloves. Also, he wore dark blue pants and dark green shoes, and he sported a red ribbon around his right arm.

"Are you sure you weren't just imagining things?" A boy with dark purple hair questioned.

"I saw what I saw, Matrix." Kamden assured.

The boy who doubted his ally, known as Matrix, seemed even younger, maybe around 15. His lime green eyes were filled with skepticism as he casually played with his cross necklace.

"Whatever you say..." He sighed.

Matrix sported a sleeveless navy blue shirt with dark brown cargo pants. He also wore black finger-less gloves and black boots.

"Kamden isn't one to deceive us. Let's just check this out then head back to the Hole." The last of their group defended.

"Thanks Maia." Kamden smiled in gratitude.

Maia herself was a 15 year old girl with deep sea green eyes and long dark brown hair. She had a jagged scar on her forehead, but otherwise she was a very pretty girl. She sported a navy V-neck shirt, black leggings, and some black boots.

"Don't mention it." Maia nodded.

"Is this them?" Michael asked as he suddenly stopped at the presence of three bodies in the middle of the ally.

"Yep." Kamden confirmed. "They looked foreign so... I left them alone and ran to get you guys."

"Oh... the small one looks cute." Matrix commented.

"Hey creep, keep that stuff to yourself!" Maia hissed.

"What? I can't help myself when I see pretty girls." Matrix smirked.

"And what about Maia?" Kamden raised an eyebrow.

"Not my type." Matrix shrugged.

"That's because you know she'll beat you until you can't breathe." Michael crossed his arms with a small grin.

"Exactly." Maia agreed.

"You guys are mean." Matrix conceded. "So boss, what do you want to do with them?"

"...Take them back to the Hole." Michael ordered. "No one deserves to die in these gutters..."

"Yes sir!" They all saluted then they proceeded to pick up the three unconscious bodies.

* * *

"What a dark and dreary place... it's perfect for us."

In the World That Never Was, Agony was looking down from the top of Memory's Skyscraper, marveling at the potential malice and chaos that could be launched from this empty world...

Another member had accompanied Agony, and he was that of an elderly senior, looking like he was in his 60's. He wore the signature Eclipse coat as his short white beard had grown enough to cover his skin, and his long hair was already grey from age. His eyes were that of a strong dark brown, but despite his eyes he looked like he was a frail old man...

"Mistress, this is a world far too close to the darkness. We must be cautious." The old man croaked.

"Your concern is not needed, Sabito." Agony stated. "We have all proved ourselves worthy to survive within the black abyss."

"Survival... is a vague term in our situation." Sabito stated depressingly. "I fear that some of the other members may have become... unhinged."

"Really...?" Agony gave a wicked smile. "Then things are certainly going to be a lot more interesting..."

"Mistress?" The old man raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know why I formed Eclipse, Sabito?" She asked.

"I'm not so old that I've already forgotten that." Sabito chuckled.

"We fight for a change." She answered more to herself. "The windmill has stopped moving... and we must get it turning again..."

"Well, it's more complicated than that. Although, these worlds have already forgotten the pain that was inflected long ago during the last Keyblade War." Sabito responded.

"And I'd be more than happy to re-teach the lesson of such agony!" She shouted. "They've all grown fat with ignorance! And-!"

"Mistress! ...Calm down!" Sabito quelled her rage. "If you're not careful, your anger will get the better of you."

"Calm down? Calm down?! I do not need words of wisdom from a broken old man!" Agony growled. "So if you have anything else to say, then say it now!"

Sabito combed his beard with his fingers as he politely inquired. "...Has Xavier reported in yet?"

"Yes he has. The stubborn idiot actually finished off Kiraboshi Village. It should be overrun with the Heartless by now." Agony answered with an impatient tone.

"Were there any survivors?" Sabito pried.

"...He said three escaped." Agony informed. "Two of which had Keyblades."

"Keyblades... then we must address these people immediately." Sabito replied.

Agony nodded. "Let's see... of our seven members how many would you send to track them down? Since Kingdom Hearts is on its way to completion, and we have three survivors, why not send three members?"

"If they have Keyblades then they're detrimental to our plans." Sabito agreed. "Ivan, Necro, and Haliey would be adequate..."

"Necro and Haliey would just get in Ivan's way." Agony pondered. "...I've changed my mind. Have those three go to the next targeted worlds, and send Shiden to hunt them alone."

"Shiden? How would you have him go about it?" Sabito inquired.

"I can tell that the snake is just itching for a good slaughter, so let him have his fun..." Agony smirked.

* * *

"_Go!"_

"_No! Noah!"_

"_NOAH!"_

Tobias awoke with a jerk as he realized that he was just dreaming. But now, he was surprised to see that he was somewhere else; it looked like he was in a makeshift fort. It felt like they were underneath a low-lying bridge and surrounded by metal walls. There were some tents and canvas sprawled out on the ground and Tobi realized he was just lying on a plain white sheet on the middle of the floor. He noticed that Artina and Alysa were still resting beside him, but he debated whether or not to wake them up.

"So you're awake. That's good news."

"Huh?" Tobi looked at the girl who was eating an apple and watching over the confused brunette.

"My name's Maia. What's yours?" She asked as she took another bite.

"Uh... Tobias. Tobi for short." He introduced himself. "Um... where are we?"

"You're in the Hole." Maia replied.

"Why do you call this place the Hole?" Tobi inquired.

"Oh... it's just our home, our little hole in the wall." Maia smiled as she pointed at the exit which was a large hole covered by a red curtain.

"That makes sense. But where are we exactly?" Tobi pressed.

"Do you mean Machine City?" Maia responded. "Oh yeah! Michael did say you all might be foreigners from another world, is that true?"

"I'm from a place called Kiraboshi Village, but then something happened and we..." Tobi trailed off.

"Look, you don't have to explain yet. Michael will want to ask you some questions. Let me go get him!" Maia stated as she threw the apple core to the floor and ran out of the Hole.

"Nice girl..." Tobi gave a ghost of a grin until the gravity of his situation came barreling down on his shoulders.

His home was gone... Noah was gone... and now his death haunted his nightmares... everything had gotten so bad so fast...

But Tobias knew who to blame for all of this... that man, the man with the raven's mask.

Tobias gritted his teeth as his eyes began to water. "...He's... he's going to pay. I swear on my life... I'm going to kill him..."

Suddenly, a flicker of dark power erupted from Tobi's hand, and the black fire danced on his palm waiting to be commanded by its master.

"What? What is this?" Tobi examined the darkness in his hand.

"Tobi."

The darkness was quickly snuffed out when Artina's hand made contact on Tobi's arm. Careful not to wake up her sister, Artina sat up and kept her attention on her friend.

"Tobias, what was going on with your hand?" The blue-haired girl worriedly asked.

"Nothing. It was nothing." Tobi denied. "But are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"...No. I'm alright. I think Alysa is okay too. But Tobi... what happened?" She questioned.

"Yeah. Why don't you tell us your story?" Michael stated as he stood by the entrance with Maia, Matrix, and Kamden. "I really do love a good story."

* * *

**A/N- There was A LOT of character introductions, but they needed to be done. So what do you guys think? What's going on with Tobias? What does Agony and Eclpise have in store for Kingdom Hearts and our heroes? Find out more next time on Reborn! And I promise, the next chapter will be much longer.**

**Eclipse**** Complete Member List: The Seven of the Black Sun**

**I. Agony**

**II. Sabito**

**III. Xavier**

**IV. Shiden**

**V. Ivan**

**VI. Necro**

**VII. Haliey**


	5. The Snake in the Grass

**Reborn**

**The Snake in the Grass**

"That's quite a tale you told." Michael commented. "Now that we know a little bit about you guys, shouldn't we be more hospitable hosts?"

"I guess..." Alysa responded since she woke up as well as the story was being told.

"But, before we go any further, I need to ask you guys one more question." Michael stated.

"Sure... I guess it can't hurt..." Artina responded.

"Did you lose any family in Kiraboshi?" Michael inquired.

"Well... my father left me when I was young and my mother died during childbirth. But Elder Arlo looked after me and Noah until we moved out. He was pretty much the only family we really had... but now they're both gone..." Tobias sadly explained.

"Our mother and father were both lost..." Artina cried as Alysa let out a sob.

"...Sorry, we just needed to know your circumstances, because we're all orphans too..." Kamden revealed.

"What?!" They all couldn't believe it.

"Yeah... Machine City is..." But Matrix tailed off.

"A birthplace for Heartless." Maia finished.

"What do you mean?" Tobias questioned.

"Well... the way you described that raven guy... it sounded like he belonged to Eclipse..." Michael responded.

"The guy in the mask?! Tell us everything you know about him and Eclipse then!" Tobi demanded.

"Listen, those guys tried to take over our world, but we were able to fend them off, barely. We have identified their leader though... a woman named Agony." Michael informed them.

"Agony?" Alysa asked innocently. "Why would she try to destroy other worlds?"

"Well... she and Eclipse are a very angry group of people... and I guess they want to make everything change." Maia answered.

"What kind of change?" Tobi inquired.

"We don't really know." Kamden shrugged.

"So... what do we do now?" Artina inquired.

"We get you lovely ladies and Tobias ready for the next step." Matrix grinned.

"Shut up!" Maia shouted as she punched Matrix in the head.

"In any case, it sounds like you and Artina can wield Keyblades which is really rare." Kamden stated.

"What? Why is that rare?" Tobias questioned as he summoned Earthbreaker to examine it again.

"Because all of the greatest Keyblade Wielders died off twenty years ago," Michael sadly admitted. "Anyone who was passed down the skill was lost."

"Then how do Tobi and I carry Keyblades of our own?" Artina inquired.

"Beats me, Beautiful." Matrix smirked.

"...Hey, what's that in the corner?" Alysa pointed.

"...Oh?" Maia addressed. "That's a Gunblade. No one's been able to work it in a while. But it looks cool so we keep it here in the Hole."

"Can I try using it?" Alysa asked as she got up to head towards the Gunblade.

"Sure, why not?" Kamden responded happily.

"Hey... do you two mind if you come with us on a patrol?" Michael asked.

"Alright. It's the least we can do for you guys saving us. Right, Tobi?" Artina smiled.

"Sure, how hard can that be?" Tobi agreed. "Let's go, Michael."

"If you guys are going out, then I'm taking a vacation day." Matrix chuckled.

"I would actually rather catch up on some sleep since you have their help anyway." Kamden agreed.

"I can watch over Alysa if you want me to." Maia piped up.

"Alysa, are you okay with staying here?" Artina asked her sister.

"Of course. Don't worry; you'll be back later, right?" Alysa asked.

"Right." Michael answered. "You two ready to go then?"

Both Tobi and Artina nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

"Then head out." Micheal grinned as he exited the Hole and his allies quickly followed him.

"Hey Maia, did you say you and the others fought off those... what were they called again? Heartless?" Alysa questioned as she got the feel for the Gunblade in her hand.

"We sure did. We showed them who was boss in our world." Maia grinned.

"Then can you teach me how to fight? I wanna be able to help out too." Alysa gave a determined smile.

"I'd be happy to." Maia did a bow towards her new pupil. "Let's start your training, young grasshopper."

* * *

Michael, Tobias, and Artina were traversing the maze of back streets which made up the majority of the slums in lower Machine City. Artina was especially disgusted by the condition of cleanliness in their surroundings.

"This place stinks so badly." Artina pinched her nose.

"You get use to the smell." Michael replied.

"Really?" Tobi asked.

"No, not really." Michael frowned. "Wouldn't really matter anyway if we tried to tidy up, it would just get dirty again tomorrow."

"...So, this patrol, are we looking for Heartless?" Tobi asked.

"Yeah, or anything else that looks suspicious to us," Micheal informed them. "Things have been real quiet lately, but that doesn't always mean there isn't anything foul going on."

"I can name a number of things that are already foul around here." Artina whined as she attempted to breath through her mouth instead.

"So, where do the Heartless come from?" Tobi questioned.

"...The darkness," Michael answered. "either from their own realm or anyone whose heart gives into it."

"So... they used to be people?" Artina theorized.

"I don't know the details, but a good number of them probably were..." Michael guessed.

Then the three of them came to the end of an alley which opened up to an empty dirt lot. This place was probably where the children would bring a soccer ball and play a game until the sun set.

"Help! Help me!"

"Over there! There's some Heartless attacking that guy!" Artina pointed at the far end of the lot.

Indeed there was a young man surrounded by the same kind of Neo-shadow Heartless which attacked Kiraboshi Village. He looked helpless as the creatures inched closer to their prey...

"Come on! Let's take them out!" Micheal ordered as he put on his weapons which were trench knives which he wielded like they were brass knuckles.

"Right!" They both stated as they summoned their Keyblades and they charged at the Heartless.

The Neo-shadows turned their attention to the newcomers and lurched towards them. There were six of them, and they all jumped high into the air to pounce. Tobi and Artina jumped up as well and each slashed through and defeated a Heartless in one blow.

Then the remaining four landed on the ground and quickly swarmed Michael! But the sandy blonde merely grinned as he spun around and swept one Heartless from underneath with his knife then stabbed another in the head.

"Thundaga!" He shouted.

Then suddenly lightning bolts appeared around him and struck down the last surviving Heartless in an instant, and the danger had finally past...

"Whoa! How did you do that Michael?!" Tobi inquired.

"Huh? Oh, that was just some thunder magic." Micheal shrugged. "Not that big of a deal."

"Are you kidding me? Learning magic could be a life-saver for us!" Artina retorted.

"Well, it certainly saved my life. Thank you." The young man thanked his saviors.

"Don't worry about it." Michael nodded. "Magic takes practice, but instincts are a big part as well. Have the Heartless harassed you before? I haven't seen you around here before."

The young man that was no longer in distress wore black pants, black a black shirt, and black shoes. He looked like he was around 21 and he had turquoise-colored hair. He, weirdly enough, had one amber-colored right eye and one pure-white left eye probably due to the jagged scar which had cut it, but it was difficult to make out his eyes at all since he squinted. He had a young-looking face though in addition to a slightly unnerving smile...

"No, I don't believe we've meet. My name is Shiden..." He grinned as he extended his hand to Michael.

Michael accepted the handshake but he tensed up when he noticed how cold Shiden's hand was...

"Good to meet you... Shiden."Michael barely got out as he ended the greeting.

"Why... look at that. May I daresay that those are Keyblades?" Shiden gazed at Earthshaker and Rainfell.

"Yeah. They are." Artina politely responded.

"Very interesting. Oh, please excuse my appearance. The Heartless have unfortunately taken their toll on me." Shiden shaped up.

"Oh, I get it." Michael understood. "You just gotta stay strong."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence." Shiden bowed his head. "Oh dear, I don't believe I even know the names of my saviors."

"I'm Tobias."

"Call me Artina."

"And the name's Michael."

"Wonderful! How lovely we've all met each other on this beautiful sunny day." Shiden smiled.

"Well, it's been nice meeting you, but we better keep moving." Michael stated.

"Oh? But what if those abhorred creatures return and put me in harm's way again?" Shiden questioned.

"...Michael, would it be okay if he came with us? Or we could at least escort him to his house?" Artina asked.

"Shiden, where do you live?" Michael inquired.

"Just down that alley and keep going left." Shiden pointed. "That's where I'm sleeping now. I wish I lived in a house..."

"Oh... I'm so sorry..." Artina felt guilty for assuming.

"No, no, it's quite alright, you didn't know." Shiden excused her.

"So the old factory then?" Michael clarified.

"Yes, I've made some bedding in there, so if it's not too much trouble..."

"Not a problem at all, let's just head over there." Tobi motioned them all towards the alley.

It wasn't long until the four of them made it through the alley and found themselves at said abandoned factory. It was a medium-sized welding factory that just looked dark and grey, and there was some graffiti on the side which looked illegible. Shiden opened the shutter doors half-way and crawled underneath it.

"Would you three like some tea? I have some leftover, and I feel as if I should repay you somehow for saving my life." Shiden offered.

"That won't be necessary. Thank you though." Michael declined.

"Oh, but I must insist." Shiden persisted. "It's part of my personal code to pay back my debts."

"We have to finish the patrol." Michael simply responded.

"It would be rude if we didn't accept his offer." Artina retorted.

"It won't be long, Michael." Tobi chimed in.

"...Fine, you two have your tea then meet back at the Hole." Michael conceded. "I'll finish the patrol, and be careful on the way back."

"Oh thank you kind sir. I'll be sure to save you a piping hot cup for next time." Shiden waved off.

"...Thanks." Michael nodded as he walked off. "See you guys later."

"Bye." They all said in unison.

"Now, welcome to my humble abode." Shiden invited the two friends in.

"Why thank you." Artina accepted as she and Tobi bent over to enter the factory.

Shiden closed the shutter doors behind them and turned on the dim and flickering lights. There wasn't much inside, most likely already looted for anything valuable. It was just a clear, dusty, factory main floor.

"So where is your bed?" Artina inquired.

"And the tea?" Tobi added.

Shiden pointed behind them. "The pitcher is over there by the far wall..."

"Okay..." They both complied as they walked over to the other end.

Tobi took stride a lot quicker than Artina because he was really thirsty, so he got ahead of her.

But after just taking a few steps he suddenly heard Artina yelp in terror and a quick shut up in response.

"Tobi!" She shouted.

**Play the KH Enter the Darkness Theme on a second tab. **

"What?!" He turned to witness the horrific scene of Shiden holding a short wakizashi sword from behind and keeping Artina hostage by pressing it to her throat...

"Haha! That was too easy!" Shiden laughed.

"What are you doing Shiden?! Let her go!" Tobias demanded.

"Oh, I will." He hissed. "...Once I slit her neck open."

"You freak!" Artina gasped as she tried to summon her Keyblade but she only felt the blade press harder against her throat, but luckily he didn't draw blood.

"Who are you?! What do you want?!" Tobias shouted as he summoned Earthshaker.

"What do I want?" He repeated then responded sarcastically. "I want you to two run along and forget this ever happened."

"Quit joking around!" He yelled.

"Fine, then I'll show you who I am if that's to your satisfaction." Shiden smiled as he used some magic to change into a red coat with the symbol of the black sun...

"You're with Eclipse?!" Tobias questioned.

"Indeed I am." Shiden replied. "Knowing that, you must be already acquainted with one of us..."

"What do you know about the man with the raven mask?!" Tobias instinctively blurted out.

"You've picked a fine time to ask me some questions." Shiden joked. "But I would feel a lot more comfortable to accommodate your last wishes if you threw your Keyblade on the ground."

Tobias complied and threw his weapon on the ground. He had to keep him talking to buy him some time and come up with an idea to get out of this...

"Much better. Now... the man with the mask. That would be Xavier of course." Shiden answered.

"Xavier?" Tobias repeated to memorize.

"Yes. The man of mystery who never shows his face, a curious fellow if you ask me." Shiden chuckled.

"And Eclipse, your Organization is run by Agony?" Tobias kept him talking.

"You're more informed than I expected. But now I've grown bored, you two weren't supposed to survive at that village, but it looks like I get to play the janitor. How fun..."

"Listen... just let Artina go and you can have me instead, please don't hurt her..." Tobi pleaded.

"Tobi..." Artina couldn't help but blush despite the situation.

"What a splendid idea!" Shiden smirked. "I will have you instead!"

Suddenly, Shiden pointed his blade at Tobias and surprisingly it extended out rapidly like a striking serpent as it jetted out to stab Tobias!

Tobias barely dodged the sword aimed for his head, so much so, that the blade actually scratched his cheek as he dived to the ground.

While this was going on, Artina elbowed Shiden in the nose and got out of reach to safety as she ran towards Tobi's side. Then the sword retracted back to its original length.

"Ow! You squirmy little mouse!" Shiden hissed as he checked to see if his nose was broken, it was.

"Are you alright?" Artina worriedly inquired.

"Yeah, it's just scratch." Tobias assured as he got back up, and they both summoned their Keyblades.

"Just a scratch you say?" Shiden raised an eyebrow as he gave a sinister grin. "Oh no... I'm afraid it's far worse than that..."

"What are you talking about?!" Artina angrly responded.

"My Black Mamba," He motioned towards his sword. "I've coated it in my own special poison."

"What?!"

"Once it gets into the blood..." He smiled wickedly. "Even the smallest cut means... death."

"No..." Tobias checked his cheek and saw that he was indeed bleeding.

"...First, your muscles will begin to tense up... and soon you'll find it very difficult to breathe... then the pain will set in making it feel like your entire body is on fire. And in about five minutes... you will welcome death as your life is snuffed out." Shiden revealed.

"Give us the antidote!" Artina shouted.

"And why would I do that? That sure wouldn't look well in the report if I did that..." He chuckled.

"Then I'll beat it out of you!" Artina growled.

Little did she know, Tobi's vision was already fading, and he wasn't able to focus on Shiden. The flickering light didn't help a bit either.

"Sounds like fun to me." Shiden grinned.

Artina charged and she locked blades with her opponent for a second. However, Shiden quickly parried and counterattacked the girl. Artina had to avoid the Black Mamba at all costs... one cut and she was finished...

"Don't play hard to get, my little mouse!" He laughed as he swung his sword at her.

Artina dodged-rolled out of the way and she noticed that Tobias was still stationary from where he was cut. Had the poison already affected him?

"Strike, my Black Mamba!" He commanded as he swung the sword again like a whip as it extended to reach its target.

Artina was able to block the sword again, just barely, but this time she used her Keyblade to pin the blade to the ground, keeping it immobile and difficult for Shiden to attack again.

"No matter, I'll just-! Aaaarrggghh!" Shiden yelled in pain from the sudden Thunder spell that electrocuted him.

Artina looked off to the side of her as she realized that it was Tobias who performed the spell, probably just from watching Michael doing it. This was her chance!

She instinctively dashed at her opponent, now behind the tip of his still-extended sword and still reeling from the thunder spell, she thrust her Keyblade at him. She hit him and impaled Shiden right in his sword arm!

"Gah!" Shiden grunted in physical pain as dropped his weapon and jumped back. "...Not bad, mousey."

Artina then noticed that Tobias was writhing in agony as his body convulsed and tensed up, getting the full effects of the poison. Artina then came up with an idea, and she picked up Black Mamba and pointed it towards its Master.

"Shiden, I'll trade your sword for the antidote." She proposed.

"And why would I do that?" Shiden questioned. "Arrgh!"

Artina had just extended and quickly retracted the sword, stabbing Shiden with his own blade in the process. "Now you need the antidote too!"

"Such smart prey... I admire that..." Shiden commended as he clutched his wounds with one hand and pulled out two syringes of green liquid with the other. "The sword first then I'll toss you the syringe."

"No way, you put them on the ground and back away." Artina threatened.

"...Or we can wait until Tobias dies?" Shiden tilted his head in amusement. "Your choice."

"No..." Artina was stuck as she whispered. "Tobias... just hold on."

Suddenly, the shutter doors behind Shiden were blasted open and after the smoke cleared Michael, Matrix, Kamden, and Maia stood in the entrance.

"Taking someone into a deep and dark place?" Michael stated. "I know how that stuff goes down."

"How meddlesome..." But before Shiden could say anything else, Alysa came out of nowhere and performed an awesome mid-air kick to the side of Shiden's head!

"Don't mess with my sister!" She bellowed as she sent Shiden flying across the factory floor.

Artina reacted quickly as she dived to the ground, throwing Black Mamba aside, to catch one of the antidote syringes. She got it.

Alysa then held the Eclipse member at Gunblade point, ready to fire. But then Shiden injected himself with his antidote and grabbed his sword.

"Too many mice to hunt..." Shiden hissed. "Well, if today's taught us anything, it's to never trust a snake. If you all live, be sure to remember that! Hahahaha, ssssee you later..."

Then Shiden summoned a dark corridor and the snake quickly slithered back into the dark hole whence he came to fight another day...

"Tobi!" Artina realized he was not moving at all now, so they all rushed to his aid.

"Get him back to the Hole!" Maia yelled.

"He's needs help!" Alysa responded frantically.

"He needs this!" Artina stated as she did her best to find a vein his arm to inject it in.

She seemed successful as she pushed down the plunger. And miraculously, after a minute or two of watching, Tobias stirred and groaned before slipping back into unconsciousness.

"Ugh... I don't like needles..."

* * *

**A/N- I said it would be a long chapter and you got one :) (3,000+ is a lot for me in a chapter) So, will Tobias be okay? What will happen to Shiden for not accomplishing his mission? What will be next for out heroes? Find out more next time on Reborn! Review :)**


	6. The Quest for Salvation

**Reborn**

**The Quest for Salvation**

"_Hey Tobi..."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You like Artina don't ya?"_

"_Shut up man..."_

"_Aw ~ I know you do; I see the way you look at her in the store..."_

"_Come on..."_

"_If you're so defensive she'll never like you back..."_

"_You're an idiot..."_

"_An idiot that found out your little secret, but hey isn't that why you love me?"_

"_Nah... I love ya because you pay rent..."_

"_You're such a... you know what? I'm not even going to even dignify that with a response."_

"_I wouldn't expect anything less. And you started it anyway."_

"_Touché sir. So... when are you going tell her?"_

"_Noah!"_

"_Psyche!"_

* * *

Coming back from that painful dream, Tobi slowly opened his eyes to find that he had awakened for a second time in the Hole again. He looked around and saw that everyone was huddled together on the other side of the hideout. But then Tobi realized that Artina was sitting right beside him, and she didn't notice that he was awake.

"Artina?" He stated.

Artina responded with glee. "You're awake! Oh thank goodness!"

Artina was so wrapped up in her emotions that she embraced her friend in a warm hug. Tobi was enjoying the refreshing feeling of someone holding him, but then the awkwardness and embarrassment set in, and she released him, blushing madly.

"Sorry I-"

"No it's alright. It's fine." Tobi smiled softly. "Thanks for... saving me."

Artina recovered herself as she returned the smile. "You're welcome... And it looks like the poison didn't do any permanent damage to your body, so that's good. Can you walk?"

Tobi demonstrated by getting up and walking around, completely healed and back to full strength. "Yep."

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Michael grinned. "You had us worried."

"Worried? You guys barely know me." Tobi replied.

"Yeah, but we like you three." Matrix flirted towards Alysa. "Some more than others~"

Maia grasped Matrix's shoulder tightly. "Haven't you learned your lesson?"

Matrix smirked. "Obviously not. OW!"

Maia punched his head in response as Alysa just shrugged off Matrix's comment towards her.

"So that guy back in the factory, he was part of Eclipse too?" Kamden asked.

"Yeah, the freak's name was Shiden." Artina said with contempt. "He was sent here to kill us."

"But why would he do that?" Alysa inquired.

"Because like he said earlier, we weren't supposed to survive Kiraboshi." Tobi answered.

"And also because you both wield Keyblades which are the only weapons that can stop Eclipse." Michael added.

"So what do we do now?" Artina questioned.

"That's simple." Maia smirked. "We go out there and kick their butts!"

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Matrix questioned. "We can't travel to other worlds on our own."

"Tobi, I don't think we could recreate what happened back in Kiraboshi." Artina mentioned.

"Yeah, that portal was a total accident, we didn't even mean to do that." Tobias replied.

"Michael, don't we have... that thing? What was it called again?" Kamden tried to remember the name.

"...A Star Shard." Michael clarified as he walked to a nearby chest and opened it to reveal a small star-shaped relic which looked elastic and rubber-like in texture.

"What's that thing?" Alysa inquired.

"Our ticket to travel to other worlds," Michael explained. "We think it was left behind by a Keyblade Wielder who visited here in Machine City long ago..."

"How did it end up here in the Hole?" Tobi asked.

Maia stated proudly. "I stole it about a year ago after the last mayor of the city died of old age. We think it was a gift to him, so he didn't need it anymore."

"We think he was a Keyblade Wielder too, but he didn't have any apprentices." Kamden added.

"He wouldn't find any in Machine City anyway, no chance." Matrix chimed in.

"So... how does it work?" Artina inquired.

"We don't know..." Michael responded. "We assume it would only work with a Keyblade Wielder. So if we all hang onto you guys then we would all teleport out of here."

"Can't imagine how rocky the trip would be..." Matrix replied with a smirk. "But as long as I stay with you two babes, I'll be fine."

"Nobody asked you!" Maia stated as he punched Matrix in the head, again.

"Wait a second; you all would leave your home just to help us?" Tobi questioned their four new friends.

"Of course, we have to at least try to take them down. There's no one else that could do it." Kamden reasoned.

"You wake up and your house is on fire. The stove is on, the water is running, and the curtains are burning, what do you deal with first?" Michael theorized. "Trick question, you get out of the house because it's on fire. Staying in Machine City isn't going to help at all, so the only way to win is to stop the source of all of the chaos."

"How would we even find them?" Artina doubted. "And even if we do, are we going to be strong enough to win?"

Matrix reminded. "Hey, we took care of that Shiden guy together. So if we deal with each member one at a time, how hard could that be?"

"But the man in the mask... Xavier..." Tobi remembered within his thoughts how easily he was taken down back in Kiraboshi Church. "What about him...?"

"Then it's settled!" Alysa smiled as she put her hand in. "The seven of us will beat this Eclipse Organization and save the worlds!"

The others followed suit as they put their hands together in a promise to be the saviors of this adventure, being the last remaining heroes of their age.

"Let's see that Star Shard then." Artina said as she reached out for the Star Shard in Michael's hand.

Suddenly, a violent earthquake had occurred, and it felt like the whole city was shaking since they could hear the metal and machines clanking and malfunctioning from the resulting shockwave. Michael held dear to the Star Shard and put it in his pocket for safe-keeping while the others exited the Hole to see what the problem was.

"Oh no..." Kamden dreaded.

**Play KH Destiny's Force on a second tab.**

They could see the dark creature from the Hole, and there in the nearby lot where they met Shiden was a massive, muscular, humanoid Heartless with black skin. Its arms were quite long, and it had two relatively small, twisted wings on its back. There was a large, heart-shaped hole in the Heartless's abdominal area, which penetrated straight through from the front to the back. Its head was also covered in dozens of twisted, black tentacles. Only its small, glowing yellow eyes were visible. Long awaiting its return... the Darkside...

"What is that?!" Alysa cried.

"Really Big Heartless!" Michael shouted. "We have to take care of it now!"

"Let's go then!" Tobi yelled as he summoned his Keyblade and so did Artina.

Everyone else summoned their own unique weapons as well as they all charged towards the Giant Darkside.

Michael had re-equipped his trench knives as he dashed forward.

Maia had pulled out an impressive looking ice tool in the shape of a light axe used by mountaineers or parkour users. It had a yellow shaft and a spiked tip and a head which consisted of a pick and an adze.

Kamden summoned his gunbai which was used like a mace but shaped like a large wide wooden fan. It was a wide fan with a plain white design on it, and it had a long handle with bandages wrapped around the base.

Matrix had summoned his single-handed, double-edged, and medium length sword... which he then set the blade on fire.

"Flame Sword, yeah!" He boasted.

"Focus!" Michael ordered as they entered the empty lot to face the giant Heartless. "Everyone take a body part and attack! Don't let up!"

They all complied as they continued their full-frontal assault on the Darkside. The Giant Heartless noticed this and it punched into the ground with its full arm's length. This created a shockwave where most of its opponents jumped over or slashed through it. A resulting pool of darkness erupted, where the Darkside punched the ground, and the attack actually gave birth to more Shadow and Neo-Shadow Heartless!

"We got more of them!" Alysa pointed as more pools of darkness surrounded them and more dark creatures crawled out of them.

"Guys, handle those small fry! Artina and I will handle the boss!" Tobi commanded as everyone obeyed, and he and Artina charged again.

Alysa and Matrix had teamed up on one side and used their combined fire magic and swordsmanship skills to kill any Heartless around them.

On the other side, Michael and Maia where doing some close-combat fighting and taking out the Heartless up close and personal in a flurry of sweeping attacks.

Kamden had been in the middle covering both sides' backs and swinging his gunbai fan, combining it with aero magic, if any other Heartless were getting too close.

The minions of the Darkside were temporarily occupied as their boss was directly dealt with as the two Keyblade Wielders each attacked a hand of the Heartless, feeling that this was his weak spot.

"Artina! Hit it in the knee!" Tobi shouted.

Artina nodded without a moment to waste as she made a critical hit on the target Tobi had asked for. The strength she had put into the attack made contact and the Heartless keeled over as it fell down onto one knee.

"Take this!" Tobi stated as he slashed at the Darkside's face.

Its screams and roars of pain and malice were unrecognizable with any other beast as Tobi cut off about ten or so tentacles which were wrapped around the monster's head.

"No offense, but I think you just made him really mad!" Artina warned as she regrouped with her friend in front of the Heartless.

"How do we beat him then?!" Tobias questioned.

Then to their surprise, they could clearly see the Darkside focusing and powering up dark energy within its heart-shaped hole. It fired it like a missile aimed right for the Key-bearers! But they were able to dodge it at the last second, however, the dark missile found a new target behind them...

"No! Too fast! I can't blow it away!" Kamden warned.

But it already was too late as the powerful energy attack tragically struck Michael in the back...

"Aaaarrggghhh!" Michael screamed in absolute pain as he took the full force of the attack to his spine...

"Michael!" They all yelled as he landed and slid across the ground... motionless.

But soon they all realized that the impact of that attack had knocked the Star Shard from his pocket, and it suddenly began to glow a blinding gold color!

"It's activating! We have to grab it now or we'll lose it forever!" Maia shouted.

"Someone grab Michael!" Matrix responded.

"There isn't any time!"

"Everyone make time! Dive for the Shard now!" Tobi declared.

The six of them ran towards the still glowing shard, knowing they had to make some sort of physical contact with it. But Tobi remembered the spell Xavier had used on Noah, and he concentrated with all of his might and aimed his Keyblade at Michael's unconscious body...

"Magnera! Gather!" Tobi recited the magnetic spell.

It worked! Michael's body was pulled towards Tobi and therefore the Star Shard! They teamed up as they touched the key to traveling to the other worlds. Tobi had a hand on Michael while Kamden locked hands with Alysa and Maia. Matrix held onto Artina, and she held onto Tobi's shoulder as they miraculously and simultaneously made contact with the glowing Shard at the same time...

In an instant, they left that world the only way they knew how at the time, and the seven of them departed from Machine City... regrettably leaving it to darkness...

But as they twinkled away across the stars, their path had somehow split in the great sky, and their group was separated into two, most likely from a few of them letting go of the Star Shard in mid-flight... but hopefully they may all be reunited soon... somehow...

* * *

**A/N- Now with their group tragically divided by two, will they have enough strength to fight the darkness? Will Michael survive? What worlds will they end up in?**

**And in your reviews, how would YOU divide the group of seven friends by two? Who would be with who? And which one of the groups would have the Star Shard? Response with your choices, until next time when we came back with some more Reborn! :)**


	7. The First Stops

**Reborn**

**The First Stops**

Within the World That Never Was... the Dusks and the other lesser Nobodies recreated the Castle That Never Was with the wishes of their new Masters. And in the Room where Nothing Gathers, where the tall white thrones reside, Agony sat in the highest chair and Sabito and Shiden had sat in the near highest thrones...

"What do you mean they survived?!" Agony angrily questioned.

"I mean... they had friends, I couldn't take them all on!" Shiden hissed to defend himself.

"Outrageous! You should have killed them all like the Eclipse member you're supposed to represent!" She replied.

"Now Agony, show the young man some mercy, clearly he was outnumbered after he was ambushed." Old man Sabito defended.

"Nonsense! I'm dumbfounded that he just ran away like a scared little rabbit!" Agony insulted.

"It's not like that!" Shiden yelled.

"Oh... How humiliating..." Suddenly in a wisp of darkness, Number III of Eclipse teleported himself onto the white throne next to Shiden. His signature raven's mask still hiding his identity... "To think that such a simple errand could not be resolved by the likes of you..."

"Xavier! If you're so powerful than why don't you defeat them yourself?!" Shiden questioned.

"Are you admitting that I am stronger than you...?" Xavier smartly retorted.

"You know what I mean..." Shiden hissed.

"Xavier... Since you're already familiar with those annoying pests, would you kindly carry out my wishes and crush them?" Agony asked in a deadly tone.

"Well... why not have Shiden prove his worth?" Xavier proposed. "Allow the snake a second chance, and hunt down them down, one by one if need be. And it's my understanding that their little group of freedom fighters are, in reality, a bunch of fools."

"However you describe them, I won't underestimate them again. I will make sure of it." Shiden declared. "That Tobias and Artina especially will regret ever defying me."

"Those are their names? The Keyblade Wielders?" Sabito inquired.

"Yes, and if they're not stopped soon, they may prove to be a problem in the coming days." Agony responded darkly.

"So what we'll you have us do, Mistress?" Xavier asked.

"...Sabito, oversee our research at our Tower, and Xavier, check in with our other comrades in the target worlds." Agony commanded the two.

"As you wish, Mistress." They all nodded as they teleported off in corridors of darkness, leaving Agony alone to her own thoughts.

She coughed as she covered her mouth. "Failure is not an option for us anymore... With Kingdom Hearts in our hands, nothing can stop us..."

Then she lowered her hand to reveal that there were droplets of blood on her palm...

* * *

"Huh...? *spat* Sand?" Artina spitted.

**Play Kingdom Hearts II OST: A Day in Agrabah on a second tab.**

The older blue-haired girl certainly had some sand in her mouth as she soon discovered that her face was buried in it. She lifted her head up to find that she was in the middle of a vast and hot desert as wisps of sand were being picked up by the prevalent wind.

"Where are we?" Artina questioned.

"Sis?"

"Alysa! Are you okay?!"

Artina made her way to her little sister who called out to her which was only a few feet away from where she was lying. However, Alysa was also accompanied only by Matrix and Maia.

"Uh... what happened?" Matrix asked in a daze.

A vein was throbbing in Maia's head. "Matrix... you're on top of me... GET OFF!"

Fearing for his life, Matrix jumped ten feet into the year and off of Maia as the four of them got on their feet to examine their surroundings.

"Where are we?" Alysa asked.

"I don't know, a desert world, I guess." Artina replied.

Matrix stated optimistically. "Guys, look at all of this sand! We sure aren't in Machine City anymore."

"You could say that again..." Maia rolled her eyes.

"Wait... where are the others? Kamden? Michael? Tobias?" Artina questioned as she and the others scanned the dunes, but the three of them were nowhere to be found.

"Did something happen on our way out the door?" Matrix asked until he answered his own question. "Well, obviously."

"Hold on, I do remember letting go of the Star Shard though, was that bad?" Alysa admitted.

"I thought we had to let go to land." Maia stated.

"I thought the same." Matrix nodded.

"I let go because Alysa did." Artina responded.

"So those three guys are somewhere else in another world with the Star Shard?" Matrix replied with an exasperated tone.

The four of them all checked their pockets for the Star Shard and came up empty-handed. They all let out a simultaneous groan of frustration as they realized how desperate their situation was.

"What do we do now?! We're stuck in the middle of this desert!" Alysa panicked.

"Ladies, calm down, calm down. I'll think of a way to get us out of here." Matrix said smugly.

"And while you're doing that, we'll think of a real plan." Maia remarked.

"You know I actually have an idea! And it's not that bad." Matrix retorted.

"It's better than nothing, go ahead." Artina allowed.

"Artina, summon your Keyblade." Matrix requested.

She nodded in compliance as she summoned Rainfell in her hand in a flash of light. They all waited a moment to receive the next instruction from the young boy.

"Well? ...What's next?" Alysa inquired.

"We're just playing the waiting game for now..." Matrix replied stroking his chin while looking off at in the distance.

"Waiting for what?" Artina raised an eyebrow.

"For the Heartless to be drawn to your Keyblade," Matrix innocently smiled.

"What?!"

"You idiot! What makes you think the Heartless can help us out?!" Maia growled as she slammed him into the ground, luckily the sand cushioned his fall.

Artina dismissed her Keyblade as Matrix defended himself. "I thought we could take one of the Heartless' Corridors of Darkness to get out of here, that's all!"

"We can't use dark corridors... can't we?" Alysa turned to her big sister for an answer.

"No, I appreciate the effort, but the darkness is too dangerous for us to use. There's no telling what lies within those pathways." Artina proclaimed.

"Okay... sorry. I just wanted to get out of here." He apologized.

"But wow, it sure is hot out here." Alysa whined.

"You know... I won't mind if you tried to get a little cooler~" Matrix clearly asked innocently.

The blue-haired sisters dropped their heads and sighed.

Maia looked at him with a twitching eyebrow. "You have 5 seconds..."

Matrix realized he finally crossed the thin line, and he turned around to get his head-start when he turned his gaze skyward. He was surprised as to what he had found.

He pointed towards the horizon. "Hey, what's that?"

"...4... 3... You're not fooling anyone!" Maia gritted her teeth.

"No really! Look! It's a... flying carpet?" Matrix guessed.

Oddly enough, his hypothesis got the three girls' attention as they followed the direction of their friend's finger in the sky. His guess was right. A flying carpet was not only flying towards them but it was actually going to land right next to them.

The carpet landed calmly, levitating a few inches above the sand as he folded its front up as if examining the four strangers. On closer inspection, the rug had a multicolored pattern, mostly of purple and gold with a distinctive design.

"...Can that thing... understand us?" Alysa asked.

"I don't know." Maia quietly replied.

Artina then made a daring move, and she stepped forward towards the carpet and held out her hand. "It's okay... we won't hurt you..."

The flying carpet was wary at first, but then it slowly floated towards its new acquaintance, and thankfully first contact was made as she shook its golden tassel in her hand.

"You're shaking a rug's tassel." Matrix stated.

"He's friendly though." Artina smiled.

"Hey, Rugman! You make some new friends? I've been looking for you!"

"Huh?" The four of them all looked around for the source of the booming voice when suddenly they stood before a giant blue man that appeared in a great puff of smoke.

"Double or nothing, come on! I've some new moves to try on ya!" The blue man stated. "...Well who do we have here? Aren't you going to introduce me to your new friends? What am I saying? I'm the only one with a mouth between us."

"We just met." Alysa kindly responded.

"Well then pleased to meet you all! This is my pal for more than 10,000 years, Carpet. And I'm Genie..." He smiled. "TIME FOR A BIG MUSICAL NUMBER!"

"Wait! Are you a real Genie?!" Maia questioned.

"No, I can be an elephant." Genie responded as he changed into a blue elephant "Or a cookie!" He changed into a giant Oreo cookie. "Or!"

"Okay! We get it!" Artina stopped him as he transformed back into his normal form. "Since you're a Genie, can you help us? We're kinda lost..."

"Well, little ladies like you all shouldn't be out in the middle of the desert I suppose." Genie stated as he cracked his knuckles and conjured up a register and started marking things up for a price.

"I'm a boy, you know that, right?" Matrix mentioned.

"What are you talking to me?" Genie looked up as he pulled the lever on the side the register and it spurted out a long receipt. "And your grand total is..."

Suddenly, a Neoshadow Heartless appeared behind the unsuspecting Genie and in a flash, Artina swept it away and destroyed it in one blow with her Keyblade.

"Not this time." She affirmed.

"Whoa! Now THAT I haven't seen in a while!" Genie laughed. "The last guy I meet who had that kind of weapon was since before Al died... And he sure helped a lot of people."

"You know about Keyblades?" Matrix asked.

"Sure, I mean I am THE Genie of the Lamp, not a lot I haven't seen. You know what? Guys like you definitely don't come around very often, I'd be happy to give you a free wish." Genie proudly stated as he wore a "#1" foam finger and some fireworks flashed in the sky.

"Thank you Mr. Genie!" Alysa beamed as the rest of them bowed their heads.

"I know, I know, I'm the best." Genie chuckled. "Now what will you wish for?"

Matrix, Maia, and Alysa turned to Artina as the eldest and to be the one to put the wish into words. "We wish for you to take us to our friends, Tobias, Michael, and Kamden!"

"You got it! Alaka-Zam!" Genie spurted purple magic for his fingertips which enveloped them all in sparkly dust cloud. "Good luck friends! Show those Heartless whose boss!"

And with the powerful magic of the Genie from Agrabah the four of them were cast off to the next world where hopefully the rest of their friends were waiting for them...

* * *

**Play a KH Night of Fate on second tab.**

"Let us out of here!" Tobi shouted from inside of the cage.

"Calm yourself child, if you continue to act like this, my patience with you will grow short."

Their situation was bad to say the least. Kamden and Michael were still unconscious from their violent crash landing, and when Tobi woke up, they found themselves prisoners within a cage inside what looked like a dark house.

"Give us back the Star Shard!" Tobi demanded.

Their captor had placed the precious item on a table on the other side of the far room, and their weapons were also next to the Shard. They could clearly tell that he was another member of Eclipse because of that all too familiar coat of his.

The man was tall with broad shoulders, and he had huge muscles that were bulging. He also had a buzz-cut hairstyle and a scruffy black beard. His voice was low and booming as he spoke, but his eyes were bright green with exact precision even within the dimness of of the house. His age seemed to be around mid-thirties.

"_I can bust us out here anytime, but I need to wait until the guys are awake so that we can escape."_ Tobias planned out.

"Do you know who I am? Or better yet... do you know who we are?" The man growled as he picked up the Star Shard to examine it.

"Well, obviously you're with Eclipse!" Tobi responded.

"Correct, I am Ivan, Number V in our Organization." He introduced himself. "You must be one of the Keyblade Wielders I've heard about from Xavier. I recall that the other one was a girl, where is she?"

"Like I'll tell you!" Tobi defied.

"Hmph, of course, of course... it's never that easy anyway. However, I can be very persuasive..." Ivan stated in a deadly tone.

Tobi ignored his words. "Where we are!?" Tobi demanded.

"You're in a small house in the Third District of a world called Traverse Town. I've been put in charge to take over this world with the Heartless. But it's been difficult..." Ivan explained. "I've even healed your friend's wound on his back as a sign of good will. The cage is merely just a precaution. I heard your name was Tobias...? Tell me, What do you consider yourself? Are you a man?"

"I'm 19." Tobi simply stated. "What do you mean?"

"A man respects thy neighbor, a fellow man like myself. I've given you your current location and also I've spared you from an immediate execution... now do me the courtesy and give me the location of your other Keyblade comrade..." Ivan retorted.

"...I don't know where she is..." Tobi honestly admitted.

"You think of me as a fool instead of a man...?" Ivan questioned. "...because that would be a mistake."

"I can't tell you what I don't know!" Tobi shouted.

"Then rot in that cage like the animals that you are..." Ivan gritted.

"I'll admit...ouch." Kamden rubbed is head as he woke up beside Tobi. "I'm not looking forward to doing that again."

"And I appreciate you playing nurse for me, but we're not going to play pets in a cage." Michael stated as he woke up as well.

"You Eclipse members don't have any common sense, do ya?" Tobias smirked as he re-summoned Earthshaker back in his hand.

"Haha, don't bother, only beings with dark powers can bre-!" Ivan was astonished to see that Tobias smashed through the bars of the cage like a house of cards.

"...Impossible. How can you have a Keyblade and... grrr..." Ivan grumbled as he placed the Shard in his coat. "No matter, meet me in the Second District if you seek any such victory..."

And in that instance, Ivan teleported away into darkness before Tobias had a chance to strike...

"Landing in a cage... not exactly what we had in mind, right?" Kamden stated as he grabbed his gunbai and tossed Michael his knives.

"We were lucky that guy was so hospitable." Michael responded. "I'd prefer him over Shiden any day."

"He has the Star Shard, we have to find him and get it back. Then we have to find Artina and the others now!" Tobias spoke in tone of desperation.

"Tobi... there are countless worlds out there, they could be anywhere..." Kamden doubted.

"Then we'll look everywhere!" Tobi shouted.

Michael firmly grasped Tobi's shoulder. "Calm down! We'll figure this out, alright?"

Tobi nodded as he took in a deep breathe. "First thing's first. We have to get to the Second District."

"Most likely it'll be a trap." Michael retorted. "We need to play smart with this one. Otherwise, we'll be stuck in this world forever... or worse."

"...I've got an idea!" Kamden chimed in.

"What is it?" Michael inquired.

"Here's what we'll do..."

* * *

**A/N- What does Ivan have in store within the Second District? How will Kamden's potential plan counter it? Will Genie's magic be able to carry the others to them in time, or will their eventual reunion become the demise of them all? What are your thoughts on Agony and Ivan and Tobi? Find out more next time on Reborn! :)**


	8. A Turn of Events

**Reborn**

**A Turn of Events**

In a puff of purple smoke, Artina, Alysa, Maia, and Matrix have appeared in an apparently different world other than the desert world...

**Play the KH OST Silent Forest Theme on a second tab.**

It was a world where a pretty green forest was present. It was so tranquil and quaint it gave off a peaceful demeanor, but somehow it was still unsettling... They appeared next to the edge of a small blue pond.

"Where are we?" Maia asked.

"I don't know..." Artina responded. "Is this the place where that Genie thought our friends were?"

"Well, maybe if we look around we'll find a trace of them!" Alysa stated optimistically.

"That's all fine and dandy, but where should we start looking?" Martix wondered.

"How about we head over towards the left path?" Maia pointed.

"It's a good a plan as any." Artina nodded as she led their pack.

Eventually, they made it out of the green forest and they found themselves stepping onto an enormous stone bridge in a vast open canyon where on the other side, the bridge led them to a magnificent tall castle.

"Whoa! Now that's a place I'd live in!" Matrix commented.

"Let's cross this bridge and see if the people in that castile can help us." Artina affirmed as the four of them stepped onto the bridge.

The walk was relatively far. They were only about halfway there when Artina herself felt that something was off... and she stopped walking.

"What is it sis?" Alysa asked.

"...I... feel something..." Artina meekly responded.

"You can't be dragging your feet at a time like this." Maia stated.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Matrix smirked.

"Not a chance!" Maia growled.

"It's just... I think... -!" Artina gasped as she summoned her Keyblade. "Get ready!"

"Huh?!" They all said.

**Play the KH Tension Rising OST on a second tab.**

Suddenly, white creatures had appeared and surrounded them all on the bridge!

"What are they?!" Alysa shouted as they summoned their weapons, and they all stood back-to-back with one another.

"They're Nobodies!" Maia answered. "They were working with the Heartless when they tried to take over our world!"

"Yeah, they're a lot tougher!" Matrix added.

"Then let's take care of them!" Artina declared as they lunged at the white Dusks in different directions.

Artina was able to swiftly perform a reversal technique to get behind and confuse the enemy. She easily defeated them in a quick combo. Alysa fired six fira shots from her gunblade at six different Dusks, but more only took their place!

"Don't get overwhelmed!" Maia yelled as she stabbed a Dusk with her ice tool.

Matrix then performed a powerful sweeping fire-shockwave attack when he impaled his sword into the stone of the bridge. Miraculously, the result was the destruction of all of the present white husks around them.

"I did it!" Matrix grinned. "They're running back to their masters now!"

But then more Dusks and even more powerful-looking Nobodies had been summoned onto the bridge that was their battlefield.

"You just had to open your big mouth..." Maia groaned as they continued their fight.

The four of them continued their relentless assault of the Nobodies on the bridge, but they just kept coming and coming...

"There's no end to this!" Alysa frantically cried.

Suddenly, a giant white creature was summoned among the other white husks. It was a gargantuan Nobody that seemed to be clad in a white bodysuit, as evidenced by the large, silver zipper lining its front. It had rather thick, short legs with spikes on its hips and long, pointed feet. Its waist was quite thin and had dark grey sides. Its shoulders each sport a gigantic, diamond-shaped spike and its arms were very long, and reached the floor when fully extended down. The Nobody only seemed to have one distinct digit on each of its hands, the thumb. It also seemed to have high-heels on their ankles. It also had four long, blue tentacles with tips resembling the spikes on the Nobody sigil that wrapped around its neck.

"Aw come on!" Matrix complained.

"Stay together!" Artina led the four of them into another round. "Let's go!"

Matrix, Alysa, and Maia took on the lesser Nobodies as Artina wielded her Keyblade best against the boss of the horde.

In a bright flash of light, Artina was blinded but then the brightness faded away, and she was actually held up in the air by her ankles and wrists which were wrapped in dark thorns.

The Twilight Thorn whirled around like an acrobat, and it closely examined Artina with slight interest until it reeled back its long arm, intending to strike her down! At the last second, Artina was able to get her right hand binding free, and she countered by smacking the giant white creature in the head, making it fly back.

Only momentarily caught off-guard, the Twilight Thorn extended its arms and grabbed Artina out of her bindings. It then threw her up in the air violently as it was going to swat her again as she came back down.

Artina anticipated this and she performed a Lunar-sault and struck him in the head again. This made the Twilight Thorn to be knocked out, and its body fell over the side of bridge, gone.

By this time, Maia, Matrix, and Alysa were all panting and ready to collapse from exhaustion as the last Nobody was destroyed.

"We finally got all of them!" Alysa cheered.

"You made quick work of that big guy." Maia commended.

"Thanks, I-!" She was cut off as the bridge began to give out beneath them and crumble!

"What's happening?! Matrix yelled.

Artina looked over the edge on the side of the bridge and saw that the Twilight Thorn had survived, and it was hanging off one of the supporting pillars below. It also had an enormous energy ball in its hands as it wafted dark thorns around it.

"I got it!" Artina affirmed as she threw her Keyblade at the energy ball in a strike raid motion.

Upon contact, the Keyblade made the energy ball explode and the Twlight Thorn had finally vanished, but the bridge was still going to collapse and they were too far on both sides to make it off in time!

"We're trapped!" They all panicked as the bridge began to give way.

"No wait! Look!" Matrix shouted as he pointed behind them.

The four of them saw that there was a dark corridor open for them... There didn't seem to be anyone coming out, but they certainly had no choice but to go in...

"Come on!"

At the last possible second, the four of them agreed as they dived into the darkness as the bridge finally collapsed into the chasm below...

* * *

Tobias slowly stepped through the doorway into the Second District, taking in everything into account as he examined his surroundings. The Victorian-style town seemed all too calm in the midst of the evening. The streetlights were lit, but the District was deserted...

"Hey! Ivan, right? I'm here, and I got a deal for you!" Tobi shouted as he stopped by the small fountain.

To his surprise, Ivan revealed himself to be on the roof of a house on Tobi's right side. The sounds of his boots were distinct as he made his way to the edge of the shingled roof to loom over Tobias. He gave a curious expression as to what this deal was.

"Speak! What is your proposition?" Ivan inquired.

"...I'll give you my life for the Star Shard, but you have to let Michael and Kamden go unharmed. If you let them leave this world peacefully, I won't even put up a fight." Tobi proposed.

Ivan waited a moment before responding. "...This is a very poor plan on your part."

"...Why's that?" Tobi questioned.

**Play the KH 13****th**** Reflection Battle Theme on a second tab.**

"...I cannot excuse such stupidity." Ivan stated as he snapped his fingers and instantly Tobi was surrounded by Neo-shadow Heartless. "...You accused me of having no common sense, but it seems you are just as guilty..."

Tobias summoned his Keyblade and he got ready for battle and gave the signal. "Now!"

Kamden and Michael sprang into action as they came out of nowhere and attempted to strike down Ivan from behind. However, Ivan sensed them immediately and he summoned his own weapon, a giant red ax.

"Don't mock me!" Ivan shouted as he made definite contact with Kamden and Michael's bodies with his ax.

The two friends were swung and slammed away by the ax, and they made their impact, violently crashing through the hotel window across the street.

"Guys!" Tobi gritted as he defended himself from the attacking Heartless.

Leaning on his ax and still standing on the roof, Ivan took the Star Shard out of his pocket and held it in his huge hand.

"Welcome to Traverse Town..." He stated grimly as he crushed the Shard into dust... "The last world you'll ever live in..."

"No!" Tobi shouted as he swatted away the last of the Heartless. "I've had enough you!"

Ivan then jumped off the roof, and he held his ax above his head intent of killing Tobias! Tobi couldn't block such a heavy attack, so he dodged it just in time as Ivan cut the fountain that was behind him in two.

"How am I supposed to fight this tank?" Tobias wondered as he jumped back to get some distance between them.

Ivan growled. "Do you really believe that a child stands a chance against me?"

"Just shut up!" Tobi replied as he charged at Ivan.

The two collided, Tobi barely able to hold the attack with the weight of his ax. With a grunt and a burst of power, Ivan pushed Tobias back and caught him off-guard!

He swung his ax back again as he rushed his opponent, but then Tobi performed another thunder spell and this paralyzed Ivan for only but a moment. This gave Tobi the chance to counterattack and rush Ivan with Earthshaker.

He performed a successful combo, but Ivan's stature did not even falter, he didn't even show any signs of damage. He smirked when he picked up his ax again but this time it began to glow...

"What?!" Tobi questioned.

Ivan swung his ax and as a result, an energy air slicer was fired from the blade of the weapon and it was heading right for Tobi!

Tobias tried to block it, but the force of the attack made him fly back and slam his head against the stone wall behind him, knocking him out cold...

"Very disappointing... but I shouldn't expect anything less from a boy like you..." Ivan condescended.

"Well, good thing I'm NOT a boy!"

"Aaaarrrgghh!" Ivan shouted in pain as Michael came up from behind and stabbed both of his trench knives in his back! "Get off of me!"

"Thunder!" Michael shouted.

And in that instant, Michael used the metal knives as conductors to horribly electrocute Ivan as Kamden came around and slammed his gunbai with all of his might on Ivan's head, finally bringing the giant Eclipse member down.

Defeated, Ivan dropped to the ground as Michael pulled his knives out of his back, and the two of them ran over to Tobi's side to see if he was okay.

"Tobi! Wake up!" Kamden shook his friend.

"He probably hit his head, hold on." Michael said as he pulled out golden bottle from his pocket. "This is my last elixir, make sure he swallows it."

"Right." Kamden nodded as he took the bottle and gingerly made Tobi drink it without him choking.

In a few seconds, the brunette had flickered his eyes open, and he saw that his allies were looming over him, smiling.

"Bumped your head again? If you keep doing that, you're going to get brain damage." Michael grinned.

"I guess my plan didn't go too well... we lost the Star Shard for good..." Kamden responded sadly.

"...It's alright." Tobi nodded as he got back up. "We'll find a way to -!"

Ivan had suddenly awoken, and he threw his ax at the three of them! "TAKE THIS!"

Everything seemed to go in slow motion at this point... Tobi saw that ax twirling in the air aimed right for the three of them...

Tobi gripped his Keyblade, and he summoned incredible speed as he charged in response. Earthshaker began to glow a dark aura as did Tobias as he swung away the thrown ax out of harm's way and he kept running...

"What?!" That was all Ivan could say as Tobi sliced right through him...

"This is... the end..." Tobi declared as Ivan fell to his knees from the fatal blow.

"...argh... that power... so familiar... you really are his..." Ivan had begun to fade away... "Forgive me, dear Agony for I did not see..."

And surely, Ivan disappeared into nothingness and the dark powers surrounding Tobi had been quelled as well...

"He's gone, finally." Kamden relieved as the two approached their friend.

"Yeah thanks for that. But what was all that about?" Michael inquired.

"What do you mean? I just saved your lives." Tobi retorted.

"After we saved yours," Michael responded. "You can't rely on the darkness to save people."

"Well... nothing I can do about it now. It's done." Tobi defended himself.

"Then don't let it happen again!" Michael warned firmly.

Tobi glared at the older male. "...You can't tell me what to do."

"Don't do this." Michael gripped his shoulder again. "You can't let the darkness take ahold of you too..."

"...Yeah, you have the Keyblade." Kamden reasoned. "You and Artina may be our only hope from saving us from Eclipse."

"...At the very worst, I'll use my darkness to destroy them all like I just did with Ivan." Tobias declared.

"No!" Michael gripped him tighter. "Never again!"

"Get off of me!" Tobias barked as he pushed Michael off. "You have no idea what they took from me!"

"The darkness took our world too! Don't you realize that?! I felt it! We felt it! Machine City is gone too!" Michael yelled.

"Stop arguing!" Kamden shouted as he slammed his gunbai between them to separate and block them from one another. "We have won, and now we're just going to fight each other?!"

"No, I just don't want my friends turning into Heartless..." Michael seriously confessed. "Or worse..."

"I won't... my heart is too strong. I refuse to give up until I find Xavier and kill him." Tobi reaffirmed his resolve.

"You still don't understand?" Michael questioned as he motioned Kamden to dismiss the gunbai. "Don't chase after vengeance, it'll lead you nowhere. It will only hollow you out... until you're shadow of your former self. Remember that."

Tobi simply sighed as he dismissed Earthshaker. "I understand."

"Then that's settled!" Kamden attempted to lighten the mood. "So, where do we do now?"

"Why don't you buy yourself a Gummi Ship?"

"Huh?" They all looked around for the source of the new voice until they spotted a mysterious figure on the roof where Ivan once was.

They all summoned their weapons thinking it was another Eclipse member, but upon closer inspection the coat was different. It was a black color instead of red.

The black coat was a full-length black coat with a hood and a waist-high slit going up the back, similar to a duster. It had a large silver zipper that fastens at the top and zipped down to seal the coat. It had silver drawstrings for the hood decorated with a large silver bead hanging from the end and a silver chain ornament adorned with four large cylindrical silver beads that fastens to a loop on either side of the collarbone region.

His hood was up so his identity remained a mystery. "There are several other ways to travel between worlds than the audacious Star Shard."

"Who are you?!" Tobi demanded.

The Mysterious Figure then hopped down from the roof and landed a few yards in front of them. Although they couldn't see his face, they could tell he was up to something...

"I am your best hope." He declared as he raised his hand and he summoned a dark corridor.

And to their surprise... Artina, Alysa, Matrix, and Maia came running out of the darkness as if the floor was collapsing behind them. They kept running until they crashed into the other three.

"Aw man! That was a close one..." Matrix wiped away the sweat from his brow. "Wait a minute!"

"HEY!"

Everyone was united from their brief separation. But the last people who failed to get up was Artina, who was on top of a red-faced Tobi...

"Tobi... you're okay..." She smiled while her eyes watered.

"Yeah... I'm-!"

The rest of their friends interrupted as they picked both of them off the ground and have them face their new opponent, or ally...

"So, you're the one who saved us from the Nobodies." Alysa assumed.

"Yes. It was I." He motioned as dismissed one corridor and then opened up a new one. "However, we must not waste any more time."

"What do you mean?" Artina questioned.

"The Keyblade Wielders must come with me. The rest of you, buy a Gummi Ship in the First District to travel to other worlds." He declared.

"What? Why?" Maia asked.

"They must go a different path. This is where you will parts ways for now." He answered.

None of us are going anywhere!" Michael growled.

"I'm not leaving my sister!" Artina proclaimed as she leered at the hooded figure. "There's nothing you can say that can separate us!"

"Then I will show you..." He stated and in a wisp of golden light he actually summoned a Keyblade!

The Keyblade had a smooth, cylindrical, grey shaft that tapered outward at both ends. It also had a boxy guard, made up of two small, light grey boxes and copper rod. The base of the guard connected to the grip, and both sport several small indentations lining them. The grip itself was squared, and the teeth were in the shape of an "E". Its Keychain was made of several simple chain links and its token was the Mark of Mastery symbol.

_Master Keeper..._

"That's another Keyblade..." Kamden gasped in awe.

"That's not possible... all of the other Keybladers were destroyed..." Michael responded.

"Follow me you two...quickly." He simply remarked as he stepped into the corridor. "All of your questions will be answered soon..."

"...So, what now?" Matrix questioned.

"Should we trust him?" Maia asked.

"I don't know, but I think we have any other choice..." Tobi stated. "Another Keyblade Wielder... he may be our only chance..."

"But he uses the darkness..." Michael warned. "Just... I don't know either."

Tobi tried to reason with them. "He could teach us so much more about the Keyblade. He could be a teacher or-!"

"No!" Alysa cried. "I don't want you or Artina to go! Please!"

Artina then pulled her little sister into an embrace, comforting her for the inevitable answer...

"I'm sorry sis, but... this could be our only opportunity to really get stronger..."

"I don't want you to leave me..." Alysa sobbed.

"Hey... wherever you are, I'll always be with you." She smiled as she gave her another tight squeeze then she let go.

"Don't worry guys. Once we learn more, we'll catch up and fighting by each other's side again." Tobias consoled and then he directed this towards Michael. "Hey... I'm sorry."

"Me too." Michael nodded. "Now go, be careful man."

Kamden responded. "Good luck guys. This will probably be for the best."

Matrix replied with a smirk. "I'm sure going to miss you Artina~. Oh and Tobi too!"

Maia punched Matrix in the head and smiled. "See ya until we see ya, good luck."

"Let's go Artina, be on your guard." Tobi motioned for her to follow him.

"Alright." She agreed as they walked towards the corridor. She gave one last look to Alysa before the dark passage closed behind her.

"We'll be back before you know it..."

* * *

**A/N- With the defeat of the first Eclipse member, Ivan, where will our heroes be taken to next? Who is this Mysterious Keyblade Wielder? Can he be trusted, and where will he take Tobi and Artina? Can Tobias ultimately resist his own darkness? And will the others be able to fend for themselves without them? Until next time on Reborn! :) Review Please!**


	9. The Last Keyblade Master

**Reborn**

**The Last Keyblade Master**

They watched as their two Keyblade allies stepped into the dark corridor and they exited the world of Traverse Town. The five remaining friends looked downcast at the reality of the situation as they realized that they were truly apprehensive of their dilemma.

"...That guy, said to buy a Gummi Ship. Anyone know what that is?" Maia asked the others.

"Exactly what it sounds like," Michael answered. "A ship made of Gummi blocks that can navigate to other worlds."

"How did you know that?" Kamden inquired.

"I knew someone who had one." He simply said.

"...We should head to the First District, right?" Alysa asked.

"Yeah, there should be someone who could help us out, judging from what that guy said." Michael replied her.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's keep moving before any Heartless or Nobodies show up." Matrix stated.

"Best idea you had all day..." Maia rolled her eyes.

"Oh? But then that would ruin all my plan..."

"Huh?!"

**Play the KH Organization XIII Theme on a second tab.**

Suddenly, Xavier had teleported in front of the five friends as he adorned his mask like always and his demeanor even darker than any other creature they had ever encountered...

"You!" They all addressed to him as they summoned their weapons.

"It seems that I am too late and have missed the Keyblader Wielders... Shiden hasn't been doing a very good job lately." Xavier commented.

"What are you doing here?!" Alysa questioned.

"Why... I'm here to conduct a test. Aside from the other two, you all have become quite the thorns in our side." Xavier explained. "So, I want to play a game..."

"We won't play any game you conjure up!" Michael denied.

"It's not your place to say." Xavier then took to examining his own hand which was gloved black. "Only the strong can survive... while those less fortunate will be consumed by eternal darkness..."

"Quit talking nonsense!" Matrix retorted. "Darkness will never win!"

"...That remains to be seen." Xavier sighed. "...If only you saw what I saw... would you feel the same way?"

"Just shut up!" Maia yelled as she tried to advance on him.

But Xavier made a motion with his hand and the ground beneath them all turned black and had the consistency of quicksand, they were sinking in the portal beneath them!

"I can't get free!" Matrix struggled.

"None of us can!" Kamden shouted.

"No!"

"Now go... All of you. Face your own trials and test the strength of your hearts!" Xavier declared as they all disappeared into the abyss...

* * *

Back in The World That Never Was, Agony was atop the Castle in the Alter of Naught, looking upon a very dimly lit Kingdom Hearts moon above her...

"No... It's not even close..." She thought out loud. "With the absence of most of the Keybladers, only the hearts of the worlds are barely illuminating the night sky..."

Then as she expected, the two young looking members of Eclipse teleported behind Agony via dark corridor; they were summoned to receive new orders from their Superior.

One member was a boy of 19 who had pale skin, and he sported the Eclipse coat rather naturally. He also had black hair with dark spikes and his emotionless red eyes held no mercy for anyone...

The other member was a girl of 18 and she had pastel pink hair which was short with several long, large clumps sticking out in several places. Her bangs were straight-cut and ended above her eyebrows with two long pieces of hair extending from the bangs that hung over her face. She also had cold lavender eyes and had a faded scar that went across her nose. She had the little features of a woman; she was thin but had a tall stature and a monotone expression.

"Necro, Haliey... do you two know why I summoned you here?" Agony questioned while still staring at Kingdom Hearts.

"No. But I bet you're going to tell us anyway." Necro retorted.

"...What is it, Superior?" Haliey barely spoke above a whisper.

"Our first comrade has been struck down." Agony informed them. "Ivan was defeated."

"So... Ivan has been vanquished? Tch, good riddance." Necro shrugged off. "That muscle-head was the weakest among all of us, barely worth the trouble of recruiting him..."

"It's still unfortunate that he was lost to us." Haliey responded. "Our enemies will..." And then her voice dropped to a frightening growl. "...be ground into dust!"

"I expect nothing less than that. Because if either of you two fail me like Ivan did, then you know what will await you..." Agony warned.

"We know. You don't have to tell us twice." Necro replied with a wicked grin. "Now mistress, please tell us where we might harvest the brightest of hearts for Eclipse... I'm getting restless to ruin some lives..."

Agony returned the evil smile. "That's what I want to hear. Necro go to Radiant Garden, and Haliey head to Twilight Town."

Haliey reassured her as she teleported away into darkness. "I will turn Twilight Town into domain for nightmares, I promise you that..."

And Necro followed suit. "I will bring forth my wraith upon the City of Light, and use it to snuff it out."

And then they were both gone, off with their new missions as Agony turned her attention back towards Kingdom Hearts. "Good, mark my words we will succeed..."

Agony then coughed into her hand some more, but again she shrugged it off like it was nothing...

* * *

The three of them popped out of the darkness and into a small world of wonder. The countryside itself consisted of several hills apparently floating amongst the clouds in the endless sunset of the twilight sun, with several stars gleaming in the background. Other than the hills and a tower next to them, it was a mysterious little world.

The Tower itself was a surrealistic, crooked, golden-brown spire. It was also topped with blue cone-shaped turret roofs, decorated with moons and stars. It rested on a floating island that contains a courtyard, where they arrived on, and many trees which obscured the rest of the Countryside from view.

"Welcome to the Mysterious Tower." The Hooded Host stated. "The former base of great Keyblader Wielders of old..."

Artina and Tobi took in the new atmosphere, feeling that this world felt almost safe, but of course they kept their guard up.

The Hooded Man turned to face the two young warriors and he summoned his Master Keeper Keyblade once more.

"What are you doing?" Tobi questioned.

"I know this is a bit hasty, but I wish for a quick spar from the two of you, to access the amount of work ahead of us." The Mysterious Figure requested.

"Don't we at least get a name from our... teacher?" Artina inquired.

"You will address me as Master, and I will reveal myself if you defeat me." He responded.

**Play KH Terra's Battle Theme on a second tab.**

"Of course, I'm going to have to know who my mentor is going to be." Tobi grinned as he summoned his Keyblade. "So, get ready!"

"Let's work together again, right Tobi?" Artina proposed.

Tobi nodded in agreement as the hooded man got into his battle stance. "Then both of you have at it!"

The two younger warriors charged at their opponent. Artina made a leap in the air while Tobi attempted a ground assault. The Hooded Man threw his Keyblade in a strike raid motion towards Artina, and he fired a dark firaga at Tobi. Artina was quelled momentarily as she blocked the incoming Keyblade, but it was instantly re-summoned when Tobi sliced through the dark fire and the two guys instantly locked blades.

"You're bold when you're in battle." He commented.

"That's because I have a lot on the line." Tobi gritted.

"That doesn't mean you don't have to fight smart." He responded.

"But I already know teamwork makes things easier." Tobi smirked as he jumped back out of the way of Artina's blizzard spell which hit the Hooded Man's arm.

"Ah... so I see you've developed some magic on your own, commendable." He complimented as his left arm began to encase in ice.

"It wasn't that hard either. The Keyblade helped me a lot." Artina replied.

"That is to be expected. But to perform powerful magic..." He then freed his arm from the ice by shattering it. "You still need a true Master to teach you."

He then pointed his Keyblade towards the sky, and he gathered together an energy ball of light, and he launched it by throwing it at the two of them!

Tobi and Artina barely dodged it in the nick of time as the energy ball destroyed a bunch of trees behind them and left a scar in the small forest behind them.

The Hooded Man rushed them immediately after they had dodged it, and he locked himself in close key-to-key combat, switching between fighting with Artina and fighting with Tobi. Over and over, metal clashing against metal, he pushed one away, but then his next opponent would be back for more.

Artina then came up with another idea, and she jumped back to fire another magic attack. The Hooded Man realized this and he abandoned his duel with Tobi to deal with the blue-haired girl.

Before he could reach her though, Artina fired her aero magic to sweep the Hooded Man away, but it only blew his hood off and only caught a glimpse of his face as he teleported away instantly...

Since they both lost sight of him, the two were looking around for any hint of opponent, after his hood fell down he seemed like he just disappeared...

"Where did he go?!" Tobi asked in a distressed tone.

"I don't know!" Artina responded as they both continued to look around.

"Always be aware of your surroundings!" The man revealed himself on the roof of the Tower above them. "No matter what direction!"

"How did he get all the way up there...?" Tobi gulped.

"He's pretty quick." Artina noted.

"I used to be quicker in my younger age..." He stated as he floated back down and landed in front of them. "But as you could guess that was a lifetime ago... I'm declaring this training match over, not bad if I may say so myself."

"Alright, enough playing around." Tobi addressed to the old man. "Who are you, really?"

"My name is... Master Sabito..." Sabito formally introduced himself.

"Master Sabito." Artina formally greeted. "It's nice to meet someone of such a title. I'm Artina and this is-!"

Sabito interrupted. "I know who you two are."

"Really? How can you?" Tobi questioned. "Have you been spying on us?"

"In a sense." Sabito grinned. "I like to keep tabs on people who matter to me."

"Well old man, what kind of name is Sabito anyway?" Tobias asked.

"It's funny you should ask." Sabito replied. "Tobias, this may be an odd question... but do you know the reasoning behind your name?"

"Excuse me?" He wanted to clarify because it really was a random query. "My name?"

"Your mother insisted you'd be named after your father..." He chuckled slightly.

"You knew my parents?!" Tobi questioned in astonishment. "How?!"

Sabito then took his Keyblde and wrote his name in the air with letters made of light spelling out:

S-A-B-I-T-O

Then he made a flick of his wrist and the letters rearranged themselves to spell out:

T-O-B-I-A-S

"W-what...?" Tobi was at a loss of words.

"Wait, does that mean you're his..." Artina didn't need to finish.

Sabito nodded as the letters faded away... "Yes... It's good to see you, son..."

* * *

**A/N- ...Did you see that coming?! Sabito reveals himself as Tobi's long lost father, but should he tell them he's actually member of Eclipse, what's his true agenda? And what are Xavier's intentions with Alysa and the Hole Gang? Where will they go? Will Haliey and Necro be stopped from destroying Twilight Town and Radiant Garden? Find out next chapter in Reborn! Review :)**


End file.
